


Barba Doll

by soul_writerr



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic, Fluff, Humor, Kitten-Sized, M/M, Married Barisi, Shrinking, Sonny loves his tiny grumpy husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_writerr/pseuds/soul_writerr
Summary: In a world where the Seven Deadly Sins are punished by people shrinking, Rafael wakes up 6 inches tall once again. If only his husband could resist squishing him so they could get to work.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 27
Kudos: 55
Collections: April 2020 Barisi Bingo





	Barba Doll

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of writing the last fic to complete a column in the bingo, I wrote this one. I just couldn't resist writing a tiny, grumpy Raf! 
> 
> Take the seven deadly sins portion of this with a grain of salt, I just wanted a quick but funny way to explain why we got a tiny ADA. Enjoy!!

Sonny smacked his lips together a couple times and sighed, pulling the covers up to his chin. It wasn’t often that he’d wake up before the alarm, but when he did, he knew it was better to get up and get going than to go back to sleep; 15 extra minutes of sleep did nothing but make him moody. 

But when Sonny opened his eyes to check the clock he got immediately sidetracked by Rafael sitting on his pillow, arms crossed, looking downright pissed. The image would be worrying on a regular day - a day where Rafael was his regular 5’8’’ self, not mere 6 inches.

Rafael looked  _ adorable _ with his mini pout and tiny frown, and Sonny beamed at the sight of his husband.

“I don’t know what you’re smiling about,” Rafael grunted. “This is  _ your _ fault.” 

Sonny chuckled. “How is it my fault?”

Rafael threw him his trademark glare, but at 6 inches it really didn’t have any effect. “ _ Lust _ is a sin, Detective.”

Sonny laughed, remembering the look on Rafael’s face when he walked into their room the night before and Sonny was sprawled on their bed, looking like a starfish, completely naked. To say Rafael  _ pounced _ was putting it lightly.

“Okay, so that one might be my fault. What about the other 6?”

He reached over and opened his hand to Rafael, who crawled into his palm and held on to his thumb as he brought it back to his chest, cradling his husband against his heart. Rafael settled on his front, cheek to Sonny’s skin, and pressed a kiss so tiny there that Sonny only felt a tickle. 

Sonny laid a hand on top of him like a blanket and let his thumb run up and down Rafael’s back in a gentle caress. 

“Well, you know how lazy I get after we have sex,” he tutted, curling himself into Sonny’s palm. “And then you made me  _ two  _ sandwiches.”

“You  _ asked  _ for two,” Sonny said, smiling again. “ _ And _ dessert.”

“That’s besides the point.”

“Is it?”

Rafael opened his (tiny) mouth to protest, but just then their alarm started ringing and Rafael sat up, dislodging Sonny’s hand. Sonny leaned down and pressed a delicate, careful kiss on the top of his head, and Rafael pressed his entire face into Sonny’s hand in return. 

This had happened often enough for them to have a routine set up, so Sonny picked Rafael up and the both of them went into the bathroom to shower. He set his husband on the edge of the bathtub and filled a glass of water for him, then left a bar of soap, toothpaste and a soft cloth beside him. 

The first time Rafael shrunk, back when they started dating, Sonny had left him by the sink and went to take his own shower. Ten minutes later he returned to find that Rafael had fallen into the sink, so now he kept Rafael where he could see him at all times. 

It was crazy how the most regular daily activities became deadly when one turned into a miniature person.

And so they went, Sonny taking his normal 6-feet tall shower while Rafael bathed himself like a little kitten, with a damp cloth and soap, using his own finger as a toothbrush - Sonny had looked for smaller ones online, but even newborn options were too big for mini Rafael.

“Can you hold me under the warm water a little?,” Rafael asked after he washed himself, pushing the cloth aside and standing up.

Sonny let him climb into his hand and sit, then adjusted the water pressure and carefully brought Rafael under it. He relaxed the second the water hit his back, sighing and kicking his feet in the air contentedly.

He held his husband there for a few minutes, happy to indulge him in a long soak, until his skin started pinking up and Sonny’s fingers were pruning. 

For their breakfast, Sonny turned a tea-cup upside down so Rafael could sit and pulled out the Barbie table he’d bought in a charity shop - he was still actively looking for a chair. He served him a little square corner of his own toast with a teaspoon of eggs, and filled a tiny cup (also from a Barbie set) with coffee. 

The day Rafael walked into the shop to ask his tailor to make him a doll-sized suit was the day Sonny believed he would be absolved of all his sins for the rest of his life; that was the kind of humbling experience that truly shook the man to his core, but a month later Sonny woke up to a tiny Rafael poking on his arm and realized that there was no such thing as life-long forgiveness.

So Rafael ate his breakfast, very careful not to spill anything on his only tiny suit, while Sonny leaned down with his elbows on the kitchen counter with his own plate to keep Rafael company - and to make sure he didn’t fall anywhere.

“I don’t know why this is so pleasing to you,” Rafael said when he got Sonny smiling at him again, cup of coffee in hand. “It’s an inconvenience for both of us, you know you’re going to have to drive me to my office and take me upstairs.” 

Sonny shrugged. “I don’t mind. I like taking care of you.”

“You like that I’m dependent on you,” he pointed out, but not accusingly. 

“It’s nice to feel needed.” 

“Sonny,” Rafael started softly, then got up to hug Sonny’s bicep tightly. “I always need you.”

Sonny would have cooed out loud if he didn’t think that’d ruin their moment.

“You’re my husband,” he continued. “Not only do I need you, I  _ want _ you here to help me.”

Sonny beamed, and kissed the top of his head again. “I don’t wish this on you, ever, but you are  _ adorable,  _ Raf, and I like helping you.”

Rafael rolled his eyes fondly. “Well, then finish your breakfast, we have a full day ahead of us.”

Half an hour later and a couple more tiny cups of coffee for Rafael, Sonny picked him up and set him nicely inside his breast pocket. Rafael didn’t appreciate the balancing act needed to stand on Sonny’s shoulder, he claimed Sonny was too tall and he’d die if he fell, so Sonny’s pocket was preferred.

He sat comfortably in there, and they chatted all the way from home to the DA’s office. The shrinking usually wore off by the end of the day, and Sonny was always glad to have his regular-sized husband to cuddle with, but for now he’d enjoy keeping Rafael close to his heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> I guess life in plastic truly is fantastic, uh? LMAO I was cracking myself up writing this, so I hope it entertained you as well. 
> 
> Hopefully I'll manage to complete my line in the bingo, but even if I don't, I already have another fic to post on wednesday. Let me know what you think of little grumpy boy and his giant husband!! MWAH


End file.
